A Perfect World
by 18Rox
Summary: AU After the androids rebel, they start a new life. However, months later, another one of Dr. Gero's creations interrupts their new found peace. Even after his death, Gero still manages to make their life a living hell V/18
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So, this story was originally a prequel to my other story, "The Saiyan and the Jinzouningen." However, I've changed my mind. I'm not going to be continuing S&J. Instead, I'm just going to make this a separate story. Hopefully, that made sense :P  
><strong>

**Anyway, so this is a V/18 story. It's going to be more romance in the beginning but it will get darker as it goes on. Hope you like it! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Perfect World<br>Chapter 1  
><strong>

"Juuhachigou! Juunanagou! What do you think you're doing!" Dr. Gero yelled as Juuhachigou crushed his remote.

Juunanagou frowned. "You can't control us anymore. We've had enough!" Then the black haired boy decapitated Dr. Gero with one powerful kick.

Gero's head rolled on the floor. He then made his last words. "You two will see! You can't run away from me! Zero will kill you!"

"Shut up!" Juuhachigou growled and finished the doctor with a pink ki blast.

The two cyborgs walked out the lab feeling free. They could do whatever they want now. No one was controlling them.

Down beneath the laboratory, a computer flickered on. A progress bar appeared on the screen.

"_Project Zero activated. 1% charge. 182 days until full charge."_

Juuhachigou and Juunanagou sighed in unison as they walked down the deserted mountain road.

"So, what now?" Juunanagou questioned as he put his hands in his pockets.

Juuhachigou shrugged. "I don't know."

Juunanagou gazed up in the sky. "It feels kind of weird being able to do whatever we want now."

"Yeah I know. We've been under control of that doctor for so long."

Her brother nodded. "Yeah."

The sound of a car was heard from behind them. The twins turned around to see a yellow car with a Capsule Corp logo driving towards them. The car slowed to a stop beside them. When the window rolled down, two people could be seen in the car: a woman with strange blue hair and a man with short black hair.

"Hey do you guys need a ride or something?" The man asked.

The twins glanced at each other before nodding.

The woman smiled. "Then get in!"

Juuhachigou opened one of the back doors while Juunanagou opened the other. They paused when they noticed a black haired baby in a car seat in the middle of the back row of seats. The baby turned his head side to side, looking at both of them with wide eyes.

The woman turned around and laughed. "I'm sorry! Don't mind him!"

They twins uneasily got into the car, shutting the door, the baby sitting between them.

"So where do you guys live?" The man questioned as the car began moving again.

"We don't have anywhere to live." Juunanagou muttered.

"What!" The woman yelled causing the twins to squint. "You don't have a home?"

Juuhachigou and Juunanagou just shook their heads. Of course they weren't going to say they've been trapped in a laboratory all this time.

"Well, you can stay with us!" The woman exclaimed.

"Huh?" Juuhachigou raised her eyebrow, confused by their hospitality.

"I can't just let you two live on the streets. Plus, we have a lot of room so it won't be a big deal."

The man looked at them through the mirror. "By the way, my name is Yamcha. This is my wife Bulma and that's our son Trunks." The baby giggled when his father said his name. "What are your names?"

"Juuhachigou."

"Juunanagou."

Bulma looked confused. _"Weird names"_.

"Well, Juuhachigou and Juunanagou, you two can stay at our place as long as you need to."

Juunanagou narrowed his eyes. "Why are you people so nice? Are you trying to trick us or something?"

Juuhachigou punched him to shut him up. "What he means is that we haven't been treated so nice before."

Bulma and Yamcha glanced uneasily at each other before talking among themselves.

Juunanagou glared at his sister. "What did you do that for?" He grumbled.

"They're letting us stay at their place and you were about to mess it up." She hissed.

"So, what? If we really needed a place we could just kill them and then it would be all ours." He whispered.

Juuhachigou rolled her eyes. "And then we would be all over the news and it would just be irritating. Do you seriously want to be bothered that?"

Her brother huffed. "I guess not."

"Then shut up and act normal."

Trunks's blue eyes gazed up at Juuhachigou with interest. He reached for her hair and grabbed a handful of it.

"What the hell?" She growled, looking at the baby. "Let. Go."

Trunks grinned widely, laughing.

Juuhachigou glared at the baby. "I said. Let go, brat."

For some reason, Trunks found the angry expression on her face funny and continued to laugh, tugging lightly on her hair.

"I don't think he's letting go, Juuhachigou." Juunanagou chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Well we're here!" Bulma announced, looking back at them. She frowned. "Trunks! Let go of her!"

Trunks instantly released his grasp on Juuhachigou's hair.

Juuhachigou rolled her eyes.

When they pulled up to their destination, Juunanagou gazed out the window and saw the large, yellow dome with the Capsule Corp symbol painted on it.

"So, you work for Capsule Corp?" He questioned.

His sister snorted. "Obviously. The logo was on the car too."

Juunanagou scowled at her.

Bulma smiled at them. "Actually my dad was the one who founded it."

Yamcha stopped the car when they pulled up in the driveway. Yamcha and Bulma climbed out the car. Yamacha grabbed Trunks out of the back seat and they all headed inside. Juuhachigou and Juunanagou were surprised on how big it was inside.

"I'll show you your rooms." Bulma told them and went to the elevator with the twins following her.

Their rooms were on the third floor at the end of the hallway. Juuhachigou's was on the left side and Juunanagou's was on the right. They were right across from each other. They both had queen-sized beds and a decent sized bathroom.

"Dinner will probably be ready in about an hour." Bulma stated then smiled. "So if you're hungry, come down."

When Bulma walked away, Juuhachigou and Juunanagou turned to each other.

"So, we're just going to stay here until we figure out what we're going to do." Juuhachigou stated.

"Sure." Her brother agreed.

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Should we eat dinner to try and act normal?" Juunanagou questioned.

Juuhachigou nodded. "That will create less suspicion." She then smirked. "I'm surprised you came up with that, Juunanagou."

Juunanagou crossed his arms. "Whatever. Come on."

They headed downstairs; however, it did take some time to find the kitchen. When they finally found it, Bulma was still cooking the chicken.

"Hey, who are you!"

A loud voice got the twins attention. They turned around only to see a man with spiky, black hair staring angrily at them from his seat at the table.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded. "That is no way to talk to our new guests! This is Juuhachigou and Juunanagou. They will be staying here for as long as they need to."

Vegeta continued to stare, more specifically at Juuhachigou. His eyes looked her up and down.

Juuhachigou watched him and growled. "Hey! What are you staring at!"

The man blinked before crossing his arms, smirking. "Nothing much."

The blonde's face scrunched up in anger. "How dare you, little piece of-"

"Ok! Why don't you guys sit down?" Yamcha suggested, trying to ease the tension.

Juuhachigou glared at Vegeta as she and Juunanagou sat down in the empty seats on the other side of the table.

"Somebody's angry." Juunanagou teased, smiling at his sister who responded with a growl.

"Shut up, Juunanagou."

Juunanagou chuckled then looked at Vegeta, words and numbers appearing before his eyes. All of it was information that Dr. Gero programmed about Vegeta. "He's a Saiyan." He whispered to his sister.

"I know. He's not very strong though." Juuhachigou quietly replied. "He won't be too much of a problem if he decides to pick a fight."

"Right." Juunanagou agreed.

"How old are you guys?" Yamcha asked, sitting down at the table.

The twins looked at each other. They had no idea how old they were.

"_I guess we look about 18." _Juuhachigou thought.

"We're 18." She answered.

"18, huh? That's cool."

Bulma came over to the table with a plate of chicken in her hands. "Dinner's ready."

The blue-haired woman placed the chicken in the middle of the table. The twins watched as Vegeta attacked the chicken and ate it like he hadn't had a meal in days.

They cut a few pieces of the chicken, nowhere near the amount that Vegeta had.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Bulma questioned.

Juuhachigou put on a smile. "Yes. We don't really eat a lot."

Bulma nodded slowly. "Ok. If you want more, feel free."

As everyone ate, Vegeta glanced up at the twins, watching them. There was something about them that was different. They didn't look normal. He shrugged. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"That was good!" Juunanagou exclaimed as he finished his food. "You're a pretty good cook, Bulma."

Bulma grinned. "I'm glad you liked it."

Vegeta stood up. "I'm leaving." He stated and left the room.

Juuhachigou's eyes followed Vegeta as he walked out. She saw him staring at them when they ate. What was he looking at? "Where did he go?" Juuhachigou questioned out of curiosity.

Bulma sighed. "Probably the Gravity Room. All he does is train."

"Gravity Room?"

"It's a special room that you are able to change the gravity to whatever you want." She explained. "Vegeta uses it nonstop."

Juuhachigou nodded and stood up. "Well, thanks for the food." She then headed outside.

XXX

"So that's it." Juuhachigou walked up to the Gravity Room and looked through the small window. It was empty.

The cyborg stepped inside and gazing around the room. It was a lot bigger than she thought it was. Juuhachigou walked up to the computer and pushed a button. Instantly, she began to notice a change in the gravity. It was just slightly heavier. She hit the button again which raised the gravity to 200 times earth's gravity. This time, the gravity was a little stronger but Juuhachigou hardly showed any signs of weakness. When she reached for the button again, the door opened, shutting the gravity off.

"What are you doing in here!"

Juuhachigou turned around to see an angry Vegeta in dressed in his training attire-tight shorts. "I was just checking it out. Why does it matter?"

"Because this is my Gravity Room!" Vegeta shouted.

"Excuse me! Last time I checked, this room doesn't have 'Vegeta' writing on it!" Juuhachigou yelled back.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You're just a weak human. You can't survive in here."

Juuhachigou growled. He better be glad she wasn't really in a mood to fight. Otherwise, he would surely lose. She smirked as she walked towards the door. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Vegeta."

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded, watching her leave.

"It's a secret." She whispered playfully before stepping out the room, leaving the man in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later…

During their stay at Capsule Corp, Juuhachigou and Juunanagou tried their best to act normal by eating or attempting to sleep even though it wasn't necessary for them. Bulma and Yamacha believed they truly were humans. Vegeta, on the other hand, was a little more suspicious. He had never confronted them about it but they knew it he thought something was strange about them.

"This is weird." Juuhachigou muttered as she stared at the Z-Senshi from her and Juunanagou's secluded spot of the backyard during the barbeque.

"What is?" Juunanagou asked, looking over at her.

Her eyes watched Goku as he laughed with his friends. "It's just that the man we were created to kill is standing just a few feet away from us."

Juunanagou chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that is kind of weird. Especially, since we're not trying to kill him."

"I refuse to follow through with that doctor's orders." Juuhachigou responded with pride, crossing her arms.

Her brother smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Juuhachigou! Juunanagou!"

The twins glanced at Yamacha as waved at them from the large table that everyone sat at.

"Come over here! Don't be strangers!" He shouted, smiling.

They looked at each other before shrugging and walking over to the table. They just listened to the warriors, not really inputting anything.

Juuhachigou's eyes gazed around the table. She noticed a certain bald man staring at her from the end of the table. She looked at him, only to make him blush and shift his gaze elsewhere.

She raised her eyebrow. "Weirdo."

"Hey Vegeta! Are you up for a little sparing match?" Goku questioned, grinning as he stood up.

The prince smirked, standing up as well. "We both know who will be the winner." He said with arrogance.

Juuhachigou rolled her eyes after he said that.

The two Saiyans stood across from each other in the open space of the backyard. They both dropped into a fighting stance. Vegeta shouted before charging toward Goku, his fist raised. Goku side-stepped, avoiding the attack, before kneeing the prince in the gut. Vegeta punched him in the jaw, making Goku back up slightly. They attacked again once more only to block each other's strikes.

"Not bad." Juunanagou said, somewhat impressed.

The fight intensified, their attacks becoming stronger and their movements becoming faster. Vegeta threw a roundhouse kick toward Goku's head but the younger Saiyan ducked before side-kicking him, causing him to fly back a few feet. The prince's back slammed to the ground with a thud. He growled as he quickly jumped to his feet and fired fairly strong ki blast straight for Goku. The younger Saiyan rolled out of the way, dodging the blast.

He gazed back at the ki blast only for his eyes to go wide as he saw it flying straight for Gohan, who was playing with Trunks on the other side of the backyard.

He panicked. "Gohan! Trunks!"

Gohan paused before widening his eyes as he saw the ki blast heading straight toward him. He grabbed Trunks and held him close to protect him as much as he could. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the blast to come…but it never did.

Instead, he felt someone pick him up and felt as if he was being transported. He opened his eyes only to see Juuhachigou placing him back on his feet. He glanced across the backyard and saw Juunanagou fire a ki blast, colliding it with the other.

His eyes were wide.

"Are you ok?"

Gohan looked back at Juuhachigou as she smiled slightly at him. He nodded quickly. "Yes. Thank you."

Trunks, who had no idea what just happened, just giggled.

Juuhachigou gazed over at the table, seeing everyone stare at her and Juunanagou with surprise. Goku and Chi-Chi ran toward Gohan while Yamcha and Bulma picked up Trunks from Gohan's arms.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi shouted, hugging Gohan tightly. "Are you ok!"

Gohan sighed. "I'm fine, mom."

Juunanagou walked over to Juuhachigou, watching as the parents made sure the children were okay.

Goku looked over at the twins with a serious face. "I appreciate what you did…but what you two? No regular human can move that fast. And you don't even have ki signature."

Everyone else sitting at the table came over to hear what they had to see. They too were curious about what the twins really were.

"We are cyborgs." Juuhachigou answered with ease. "We have increased strength, speed, and have ability to control our ki. Actually, we were originally created by Dr. Gero to kill you, Goku."

Everyone tensed up.

Goku's eyes narrowed. "Originally?"

Juunanagou entered the conversation. "We rebelled against Dr. Gero because we don't like being controlled. After that, we didn't really want to follow through his orders."

"So, why are you here?" Goku asked.

Juuhachigou shrugged. "After we rebelled, there was nothing else for us to do except try to live a normal life. Our lives were taken away from us when we were turned to cyborgs so all we want is that back."

Everyone stayed silent.

Juunanagou could feel the tension between them. "Well, if you guys don't want us around, we can leave and go somewhere else."

"No way!" Bulma shouted, stepping in front of them. "You two aren't going anywhere!"

The twins looked taken back.

"You guys saved Trunks and Gohan, and you are good people. You help me and Yamcha out all the time."

Juuhachigou raised her eyebrow. "Good people? You think so?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah!"

Goku smiled. "We don't mind you two being around. You'll fit in perfectly."

Juunanagou and Juuhachigou nodded.

"Well, let's get have some fun!" Goku exclaimed with a grin on his face.

A smile spread across the twins' face. They could finally be somewhere they belong. They don't have to worry about hiding their powers or acting differently. They could just be themselves.


End file.
